seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/Bad Vibrations
:Ester: You do today and I do Thursday. You can do that, Marli. :Marli: I can, but I won’t. :Ester: What’s the problem? :Marli: The problem is that you always want things easy for you. :Ester: I’d be very silly if I wanted things hard for me. :Polvina: Everybody can hear you two. :Tubarina: What are you arguing about? :Marli: Ester swapped babysitting jobs with me from Thursday to Tuesday. Now she wants to swap back again! :Tubarina: Uh-huh. And you’ve made plans? :Marli: I have. :Tubarina: And it’s a pain to change them? :Marli: It is! :Ester: So we’re taking sides, are we? :Polvina: We’re not taking sides. :Tubarina: I thought I was. :Polvina: And we shouldn’t. Isn’t there some way you can agree? :Ester: No! :Marli: No! :Ester: At least we can agree on that. :Polvina: That’s no agreement. :Tubarina: What’s the point of babysitting with Marli? :Polvina: All you ever do is argue. :Tubarina: It only ever brings about a lot of bad feelings. :Polvina: And bad feelings make bad things happen. :Tubarina: Right. Bad vibrations. :Ester: What are you talking about? :Tubarina: I’m talking about bad vibes. :Ester: laughs Yeah, bad vibes? Are you serious? :Tubarina: Seriously serious. That’s as serious as I can be. :Ester: Ha! Bad vibrations? You should pull your ears off, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Pull my ears off? :Ester: So you can talk to them and listen to how silly you are. :Ester: If anything bad is going to happen, it should be to Marli. She’s the annoying one. Whaa! :gurgling :Polvina: Ester! :Tubarina: What’s wrong? :Ester: The clownfish! Did you see what they did? :Polvina: What clownfish? :Ester: Those… uh, clownfish. They were just here, they were! Did you see them? :Tubarina: We didn’t see a thing. :Ester: It was so strange, Spikey. Those clownfish just came and went like that. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Could Polvina and Tubarina be right? Could bad feelings lead to bad things happening? :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: scoffs Bad vibrations, ha! What am I thinking? Such things are impossible. Anyhow, it’s all Marli’s fault. Why can’t she swap the jobs back? What’s wrong with her? :crashing :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: gasp I didn’t do a thing, Spikey, honest. :Tubarina: Bad vibrations, Ester. That’s what it was. :Ester: It was more like a bad nail in the wall. That’s what caused the mirror to drop. :Polvina: Then we should have a test. :Ester: What sort of test? :Tubarina: A test for bad vibrations. :Ester: What would I have to do? :Polvina: Just think about Marli and we’ll watch. :Ester: Marli? Ugh, don’t talk to me about Marli. :sounds :Polvina: What was that? :crumbling sounds :Ester: There it is again. :Tubarina: I don’t know what it is, but I know I won’t like it. :begin tumbling :Polvina: Rockslide! :Ester: Swim! :Tubarina: I knew I wouldn’t like it! :Polvina: A cave! :Ester: I see it! :Tubarina: Me too! :Girls: gasp :Tubarina: We’re trapped! :Ester: There must be another way out. :Polvina: But where? :Tubarina: I know where to find it. Ester, don’t think about Marli. :Ester: What are you talking about? :Polvina: Tubarina’s got the idea. Don’t think about Marli and don’t get angry with her. :Ester: If you really think it’ll work. Okay, not thinking about Marli. breathe Thinking about a world where everything’s nice and peaceful. Yeah, what a great place! :shine :Polvina: Up there! :Tubarina: It’s the way out! :Tubarina: That does it for me. :Polvina: You think bad things about Marli, Ester, and bad things happen. :Tubarina: And when you think good things… :Polvina: …good things happen, like finding the way out of that cave. :Ester: I still don’t believe any of it. Uh, but if I did, what should I do now? :Tubarina: Well, there’s only one thing you can do. :Polvina: You have to be nice to Marli. :Ester: I what? :Tubarina: Just be nice. :Ester: Is that all? I can act nice to Marli. :Polvina: We said be nice, not act nice. :Ester: Why? Aren’t they the same thing? :Polvina and Tubarina: No! :Ester: Be nice. breathe Be nice. Be nice. Good morning, Marli, how are you today? :Marli: It’s not going to work, Ester. :Ester: What do you mean? :Marli: Don’t try and act nice. I’m not swapping our babysitting jobs again. That’s that. :Ester: That isn’t why I was acting nice… uh, being nice. :Polvina: Don’t get angry, Ester. :Tubarina: Or else something will happen! :Ester: Like what? :chair breaks :Tubarina: Like that. :Ester: I tried, I really did. :Polvina: And you’ve got to keep trying. :Tubarina: It’ll work. Look, here comes Marli now. Give it your best shot. :Ester: Oh, Marli? :Marli: What now? :Ester: I only wanted to uh… uh… see if you wanted a piece of fruit. :Marli: Why? What’s wrong with it? :Ester: Nothing! I have too much and I thought you’d like some. :Marli: Oh, I would. Thank you. You didn’t drool on it, did you? :Ester: Drool? :Marli: Or dribble. I don’t want to eat anything you’ve been dribbling on. :Ester: I don’t drool or dribble. :Marli: I was only making sure. :Ester: That Marli! Why can’t she let me be nice to her! :Polvina: Ester! :Tubarina: Don’t think things like that! :gurgling :Ester: Whoa! Clownfish! What else can happen? Ow! :crab grabs on her skirt, gurgling :bell rings :chattering :Ester: Marli’s gone. Now I can go. :Polvina: Wait for us! :Ester: Bad vibrations? I still don’t believe it. :Polvina: Then why are you avoiding Marli? :Tubarina: And how do you explain all those strange things happening? :Ester: There is a simple explanation, which I will tell you when I think of it. :Tubarina: We’re still waiting to hear it. :Ester: Even if it is bad vibrations, what can I do? I’ve tried to be nice to Marli. :Polvina: Just keep on trying. :Ester: But Marli doesn’t let you be nice! :Tubarina: Oh, she’ll let you be nice if you’re truly nice. :Polvina: Don’t act nice, be nice. :Ester: You’re asking too much! Marli can be so annoying! :Tubarina: Oh no! :Polvina: Something’s gonna happen… :Ester: Nothing’s gonna happen because I don’t believe in bad vibrations. :gurgling :Tubarina: I know that sound. :Polvina: The clownfish! :Girls: gasp :Polvina: They’re gone! :Ester: And I’m going too! :Tubarina: You can’t go yet. We’ve got to help you! :Polvina: Where did she go? :sounds :Tubarina: What’s that? :sounds :Polvina: Ester? Are you in there? :Ester: muffled :Tubarina: Ahem. I’m sorry, clam, but it seems you have our friend inside of you. :Polvina: Could you let her go, please? :clam spits Ester out :Tubarina: Thank you! :Polvina: Are you alright? :Ester: I swam around that seaweed and right into that clam. :Tubarina: It’s like we’ve been telling ya, bad vibrations mean bad things! :Ester: So how do I stop them? :Polvina: Maybe we were wrong in asking you to be nice to Marli all the time. :Ester: I told you that. :Tubarina: So, how ‘bout you start with just one nice thing? :Ester: One nice thing? Uh, could you give me a clue? :Polvina: How about you say something nice to her? :Tubarina: Yeah, that should be easy. :Ester: Hmm, one nice thing. I-I can do that. :Ester: No, I can’t. I can’t do it. I can’t think of one nice thing to say about Marli and I’ve been thinking about it for hours! :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: Don’t you see, Spikey? I can’t lie, I’ve got to mean it. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: That’s why it’s so hard. sigh It’s not that I don’t like Marli. I like babysitting with her, I do. She just has a way of getting under my skin. :Spikey: gurgling :Ester: She’s the only one who does it. then realisation That might be it! Good thinking, Spikey. :Spikey: gurgling :Tubarina: You really think this will do it? :Ester: I do. :Polvina: But is it a nice thing? :Ester: Mm, it depends, but it will be the truth. :Tubarina: Are we ready? :Ester: I’m set. :Polvina: Let’s hope she’s at home. on door :Marli: door Hi, Tubarina, nice to see you. Hi, Polvina, it’s great to get a visit from you. I see you’re here too, Ester. :Ester: Marli, these are for you. :Marli: For me? Oh, they’re lovely! Why are they for me? :Ester: As a gift. A gift of thanks. :Marli: Thanks for what? :Ester: Because you’re one of a kind. You’re unique. I’m so thankful that there’s only one of you. :Marli: You mean that? :Ester: I do. Even the thought of having another Marli is terrible. :Marli: But… I don’t know what to say, Ester. :Ester: And don’t worry about swapping the babysitting jobs. We’ll keep it as it is. :Polvina: So, no more arguments? :Ester: No more arguments. :Marli: Thank you, Ester, that was such a nice thing you said. :Ester: We’ll see you at school tomorrow. :Polvina: See you then! :Tubarina: Bye, Marli! :Marli: Bye! Bye! I never thought Ester could say such a nice thing. It was a nice thing, wasn’t it? :Tubarina: You were right, Ester, it did work. :Polvina: We don’t know that yet. :Ester: All those strange things have got to stop. :Tubarina: Have we broken the cycle of bad vibrations? gasp Listen! :gurgling :Polvina: It’s that sound again. :Ester: The clownfish! :Tubarina: Look out! :gurgling :Polvina: They went around us. :Tubarina: gasp The cycle’s broken! :Ester: It did work! :Polvina: And all you had to do was be nice. :Tubarina: It goes to show you, Ester, that you can be nice when you want to. :Ester: Thank you. Uh, that was a compliment, wasn’t it? Polvina, Tubarina, come back here! :Polvina and Tubarina: giggling